fusion_of_worldsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Scorch Trials
It was Darkness all over again, Waking up, to nothing. But Darkness. Aria took a deep breath and whipped her eyes; she tried to look around but couldn't see much, other than a stray beam of moonlight that seemed to appear out of nowhere. The beam shone over the room, Aria could see the outline of a few of The Gladers. "What have we done?" She whispered to herself. Aria could feel the warmth of Newt to her left, and turned to him and tapped his shoulder, but he was sound asleep. Aria rubbed her hands on her face, she pulled her hair back, but something was odd. Her hair was dirty, it was nice and soft and clean. But Aria couldn't recall anything other than the plane ride. "Just when you'd think it would all be over." She growled to herself. "What are you yapping about?" Newt laughed, Aria turned and glared at him "What's so funny?" "All you do is complain." Newt stretched and walked across the room pass most of the Gladers, he waved for Aria to follow, when she did they felt around the room to find anyway out. She found a door and ushered for Newt to run to her, Aria pushed the door open carefully, the bright lights seemed to blind her. A table stood in the middle of the room with a box of pizza in the middle of it, Aria and Newt stared at each other for awhile. Aria smiled and ran over to the table grabbing and slice and eating it "This is so good!" She smiled "We've gotta tell the others." Newt said he opened the door and announced to everyone waking them up. Gladers flooded out of the room but Aria never saw Gally. She moved her way through the crowd trying to find him, she called his name, but it was no use. She ran to Newt and pulled him aside "Where is Gally?" She asked "I have no idea..." Newt answered, he looked over Aria and tried to see him "Yeah, no way he's here," "Maybe W.I.C.K.E.D took him." Aria shivered in thought maybe Newt was right. She bit her lip, Aria looked Newt in the eye's and said "I'm going to find him," Aria pushed pass everyone in the group, she now noticed her clothes had changed too, she was in a white V-neck, grey sweet pants, and a white cardigan. She ran around the room looking for other doors, when she found one she was pulled back from the door. Newt held her back, he kept a tight grip around her waist as she yelled and kicked, trying to free herself. "Calm down Green bean." he said Aria stomped down on Newt's foot, he yelped in pain and fell backwards, Minho came up besides her laughing "Be careful," He said "Newt is very fragile, he's already gotta limp, we don't need him handicapped." Aria looked back at the door, then she looked back at Newt and Minho, she walked to the door and opened it, The door behind her slammed shut. "NO!" She screamed frantically pounding her fist's on the door and kicking it. From behind the door she could hear the Glader's pulling at the door and yelling her name. A small light flickered on behind Aria, She turned around cautiously, her eye's widened. 3 tables, with body's Ben, Alby, and Peter "Do you wanna turn out like them?" A woman's voice asked Aria couldn't see anyone "Who's there?" She growled. A woman approached the small lamp, Aria's heart rate sped up "Hello Miss.Erudite." The woman grinned "I'm Doctor Ava Paige." , Aria crossed her arm's and frowned. "I figured." "You're a very smart girl," Ava said "I can give you a position on my staff." "What's in it for me?" Aria arched her eyebrow and crossed her arms. "I get you out of the trials, and give you the cure." You could use it on anyone you'd like." "I don't know." Aria shot Ava an evil eye "I've grown very close to these boy's, and at this point. I would risk my life for them. If they Burn, I burn." Ava threw aria and small glass tube with blue liquid inside. Aria tried to throw it back but Ava stopped her "Keep it." Ava smirked "I know you can find your way out,, You'll meet Doctor Janson," "But think about my deal." "You only have one day left." The light's flickered off and the door unlocked. At Aria's feet stood a small crate labeled "Aria." She picked it up and inspected it, behind her the door was thrown open, Newt, Minho Thomas rushed in picked her up and carried her out. They set her down on the ground and she was attacked with questions. "What's that crate?" Newt asked Aria let out a long sigh "I have no idea." Aria stood up and opened the box,inside was her clothes from the Glade, she picked them up and smelled them, They Smelled just like The Glade, how she missed that place, their were also new clothes in the Box, but Aria didn't touch em'. Aria glared back up at that door, That Nigh the Gladers couldn't really sleep, Aria was once again wedged between Newt and Thomas, she liked it this way, both of them were warm and she felt a bit safer. No one even bothered to sleep on the bunk's. All of the Gladers took the blankets and slept in a giant dog pile. You could hear a few whisper, even the ones tossing and turning from Nightmares. Naturally Newt had his arm wrapped around Aria, pulling her closer to him. Aria grabbed his hand and gave it a squeeze before closing her eyes. She was awoken to yell's, screams and pacing feet, Aria rubbed her eye's off and Saw a bunch of Glader's in a corner while people outside beat on the window. It was a Man, he must of been crazy. Aria slowly got up and walked over to the corner, the Man beat on the metal bars that covered the windows, he shouted something over and over "I"M A CRANK!!!!!!!!!" "I"M A CRANK!!!!!!!!!" "I"M A CRANK!!!!!!!!!" '' "What's going on?" Aria whispered to Minho, Minho shook his head and looked at her "I have no Idea, this guy came out of nowhere." "Wet your pants yet little girl?" A Boy snickered from the back "No," Aria grinned "I still have my dignity." The Man continued to scream, the room was dark, which added to the level of fear, The man tried to break the window down. "What dose he mean?" Newt said from behind Aria, she didn't notice him standing there. "I guess he's got that virus." Aria gulped, The man turned and creepily smiled at Aria, ''"These your boys?" '' the man yelled Aria gulped "Their practically my Family." ''"Not, all queens wear crowns," he chanted "Not all queens wear crowns!" ''"NOT ALL QUEENS WEAR CROWNS!" '' They ran around the room like mad Dogs, Aria never seen the Gladers this freaked out, Aria ran to the back door but the lock was locked, "THERE'S NO WAY OUT!" She yelled pulling at the door "We gotta break the lock!" Minho yelled, Newt saw a fire extinguisher, "Move back." he said to Aria, he picked the extinguisher up and slammed it down on the nob. The nob broke, they all darted into a pitch black room, "SHUCK!" Minho shouted from ahead "There's something hanging from the ceiling and watch out these stupid tables." "Noted." Newt said from Behind Aria, "Look for a light switch," he said as he stepped into the dark room, Aria stood at the door way next to Thomas. She looked at him and bit her lip, "Chuck deserved better," she whispered "He's safe now," She tried to smiled, Aria leaned over and gave Thomas a tight hug, she felt tears on her shoulder, Aria walked into the dark room, she felt around for a light switch, "I FOUND A SWITCH!" She yelled, Aria flipped it on, Aria spotted another door, "Maybe this room was locked for a reason..." Frypan gulped. "Or maybe their testing us," Aria huffed. She threw open the door and printed on the wall in bold letter said ARIA ERUDITE ' '''SUBJECT A13 ' '''GROUP A 'THE SPARK ' "What?" Aria said as she gazed at the paper, she heard her last name once in a flashback. "Erudite," "The Spark," Minho said "What dose that mean?" "It's Printed on the back of her neck!" one boy yelled, "huh?" Aria felt the back of her neck, "What's he talking about?" "He's right," Newt said , "It dose say Aria Erudite subject A13 group A the spark." "You've got one too," She said to Newt, "It say's Newt,Subject A5, Group A, The Glue." "Like the stick?" Frypan laughed "I guess it means he hold's us all together." Aria shrugged, Everyone started checking the back of their necks, Everyone got one, It was tattooed on them in black ink. "Minho, Group A, Subject A7, The Leader!" Minho squeaked "SHUCK YEAH! I'm in Charge," "What dose The Spark mean?" Thomas shook his head "Maybe she's gonna spark the end and kill us all." someone snarled from the corner, "Everyone's dead because of you," "I've Never feared death, or dying." Aria yelled at the Glader "But never trying or giving a crap is another story," Aria moved her way to the center of the room "WE'VE GOT ONE SHOT TO GET OUT HERE!" "ARE YOU LADY'S UP FOR IT?!?!" Everyone punched the air and shook their fist, "Good," She arched her brow, A flush of a toilet came out of nowhere, Aria picked up a dagger from one of her pockets, she held it up and gripped it tightly, She slowly opened the door, She saw a boy come out the room, he was unfamiliar, But he didn't see her, She hid on one side of the wall and gripped the knife, he walked past her, She swiftly came up behind him and got him in a head lock and held the knife to his neck "Who are you?" "Speak or I'll slit your throat open with no regret," "M-m-" "Speak!" Aria yelled "My name is Aris and i was separated from my group," Aria loosened her grip and moved her way in front of Aris "What group?" she asked "I was traveling with a group of girls and one other boy, we just escaped the Maze." "The Maze..." Aria said to herself, "We did too," "Oh," Aris grinned "I see, one girl and a bunch of boys. How's that working out?" Aria popped her knuckles and snarled "Let's show em' boys," Minho and Thomas stepped up to Aria's side, "So you were put here by W.I.C.K.E.D too?", Aris shook his head yes, "How many died," "two," he said "My best friend and my worst enemy." "Beth shot her," He gulped with tears down his face, Aria looked back at Thomas. "That happened to us too," "His name was Chuck," "He was only 12." Newt came behind Aria and pat her on the back, Aria grabbed his hand and smiled up at him, "We've lost so many boys to fear," Newt told Aris "So you got a brit?" Aris rolled his eyes, "Look if you wanna be an as-" "Language Aria," Newt said A few hours later Aria woke up, she heard a bunch of kids taking "She whipped her eyes to she herself sitting on the floor of a cafeteria," "Aria," Minho said from a distance, "We weren't the only maze." Aria got up and looked around, "oh my god," W.I.C.K.E.D Headquarters "I think the Maze trials were a complete success, it's too soon to say," "But they might be the key to everything. It's time know to begin phase 2," The Scorch Aria was back in her old clothes, a Black wavy shirt, it was high enough to show her belly button, Cargo pants, and her canvas leather brown boots. She rubbed her hand through her wavy hair and stood up, "Welcome To The Scorch," A Tall older man in a white turtle neck said to Aria "Your knew life, lies in these doors." "Dr.Janson," She mumbled to herself "You're Dr.Janson," Aria crossed her arms, "How did you know that?" He asked "I'm smart," Aria pushed pass him and saw a few girls standing in a circle talking, gossiping. Aria walked with pride and power, Thomas walked by her side "There's no doubt you're the greatest fighter here," "Thank's Thomas," Aria caught up with MInho in what appeared to be a lunch line, A few boys shoved her in the back and cut in front of Aria, "Hey!" She yelled The boys turned around and grinned "What's wrong Pretty Thing?" "I've got a name," she scoffed "and it ain't Pretty Thing." Minho turned around and pulled Aria's arm,yanking her in front of him,Minho smirked and tried not to smile, Aria got her food and walked to a table slowly, "Gotta wonder," "Where the rest came from." she said, as Aria sat down she heard a loud yell A boy started an fight with Newt, he had him on the ground and kept punching him, "Newt!" Aria screamed, She ran to the boy and kicked him against a wall, Aria grabbed him by the neck and punched the boy knocking him out. She rushed down to face Newt and whipped his face off, He already showed a bruise "Are you okay?" She asked rubbing her fingers through his hair, "I'm fine," he said "I'm fine.." Aria looked him in the eyes "Someone get Dr.Janson!" She yelled looking up Aria kissed the top of her friends head, gazing into his deep brown eyes, Aria saw Dr.Janson drag the other boy away, Aria helped Newt up, though he was taller than her Aria still rubbed his back and held his head against her chest, Suddenly Aria's eye's turned a bright crisp blue, she stumbled backwards as memories flooded her brain, then her eyes turned back brown. 15 minutes later Aria was back at a table staring at her arm, "Barton," "Barton," That word, repeating over and over in her mind, her eye's turned back to Blue and without thinking she picked up a knife and started carving that word into her arm "ARIA!" Minho yelled grabbing the knife away from her, Aria couldn't stop. She took her finger nail and dug it into her skin, "Aria!" Newt screamed pulling her hands away, Aria's eye's stayed blue, "Your eyes..." Newt gulped, Aria stared around at her Gladers as everyone stared back in fear, She flipped the chair back and ran out of the room, she made it to the hallway, Visions of her first running out of the box seemed to become a reality, the walls and the ground of the glade spun, Aria fell to her feet as she faced palmed into grass shutting her eye's tightly, "STOP!" She screamed, once the spinning stopped she stood up,her body was grey, like she was nothing but a ghost, A shadow, she stood in a living room, Walking around she stared at the pictures on the wall, the pictures seemed to glitch as if it were static on a old T.V, Aria hear a loud boom, Behind her she saw something that looked like a Swat team break down the doors, the charged up the stairs, tier big black boots cracking the ground, Aria followed them up the long siding creaking stairs, '' ''She saw mother and father fighting them off, behind them stood a girl. She looked exactly like Aria, shorter, brown hair and light brown eyes, taking a deep breath Aria walked through the dad and up to the girl, '' ''She stared at her, '' ''"Look what you've become," The girl said, Aria's eye's winded as she stumbled back in disbelief and fear "What do you mean?" She asked the girl back, "You're full of rage," she answered '' ''"You're letting the memories, rage, and hate consume you." The girl reached her hand out and pulled a strand of Aria's hair behind her ear '' ''"I'm you Aria," "Aria Barton," "Ariana Esmay Barton," "Don't trust Dr.Janson," The girl said approaching Aria, "Why?" Aria gulped "First, I need to know, who's side are you on?" "My Glader's, My side, our side." "Good," the girl smiled, "Now wake up and prove it." ''"Before it's too late and The Flare consumes us all," '' Aria felt coolness, she tried to open her eyes, but could only see light, the awful blistering light. Taking a deep breath she saw grey wall's surrounding her, Standing up she saw she was in one of W.I.C.K.E.D's hallways. She looked back at her arm, the cut was gone and healed, when she held her head up, she gazed into a mirror hung in the hallway, taking a deep breath she opened her mouth and said "Prove it..." Aria Marched her way down a hallway, she reached in her pocket's looking for knives, Nothing. She looked for camera's but saw none, "I hear the trial's where great," Aria heard someone say "W.I.C.K.E.D" She whispered, Aria frantically looked around, and on the wall was a air vent, Aria hopped up in the vent, She watched quietly as the 2 employee's passed her, Aria let out a sigh of relief, "Go down the vent further," a voice inside her head said, Aria felt shiver's down her spine, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, She crawled slowly and quietly through the vent, like a big cat sneaking up on it's prey, quietly she could hear her heart beat in her chest, Aria crawled to the right, left, another left. She stopped at another vent, peering down inside a room, Aria sat up and squatted, She heard someone whispered her name from down the vent, It was Thomas, "How did you get in here!?!" Aria whispered "I was watching you," he admitted taking her hand and wrapped his finger's between her's "Are you okay?" he asked "Yeah," Aria lied under her breath "Their hiding something from us," she added looking up at Thomas, "Something's in this room,"See anyone inside?" he asked "Nope," Aria bit her lip " I'm going in," She peeled off the vent cover and looked around inside, Aria slide out of the vent and jumped down, she leaned on her stomach but was quick to get up, She rubbed her head and looked around, The blank room was full of white drawers with black writing on each tub, Number's like A1, B5, A7, and a number Aria recognized "A13," She rushed over to that tub and yanked it out of the wall. on the lid in bold letter's said "Aria Barton," Aria gulped as her hand's shook in fear above lid, she opened up the box and saw records, test's from school, photo's, and an old ID for Ruins High School. Aria dug pass the photo's and at the bottom of the box was another black box, it was large and bulky with a padlock on it, and a note tapped to the top "Current Pass code unknown, the girl hold's the code." "Did you here one of the subject's got beat?" a voice rang out from the hall. "W.I.C.K.E.D" Aria thought She threw the case up into the vent and hopped back up in it "Go, Go!" she yelled, Aria and Thomas raced down the vent, "Where's the box!?!?!" Someone in the room yelled "SOUND THE ALARM!" A man yelled, Aria hopped out of the vent into a hallway, so took the case and ran down the hallway, Aria dodged her way pass camera's, Aria raced into her room, and locked the door behind her, she climbed up to the top bunk and pushed one of the plates on the ceiling back, placing the box on top of his and recovering the plate "Why is the Alarm on?" Newt asked as he entered the room, "I have no idea," Aria lied, "Open the door up, we're doing a search!" An Security guard said outside of the door, "No problem," Aria answered opening up the wide steal door. A group of Security guard's barged into the room searching bed's, boxes, and drawers. Aria kept her cool and folded her arm's, "Nothing in here," a woman said leaving the room, after they left Aria felt huge weight lifted off her shoulder, "What's going on in this Bloody place?" Newt snarled, Minho and a few others entered the room, "What's going on?" "We have no idea," Aria said, "Kinda like we had no idea there were other Maze's..." she mumbled "What's that Greenie?" Newt said in a harsh voice, he hadn't called her that in a long time, "I said," "We had no Idea there were other Maze's." "Guy's!" Aria said waving her hand's in the air "Their hiding something from us!" "You can't prove that!" Newt yelled as he got in Aria's face, "You did trust them, and now you do?" "Newt, you're among the smartest here!" "Yet you're blind, and naive." Aria spat, "At least I'm not gonna get us killed!" Newt's word's were cold and hard, "The sight of you..." Aria said "Make's me sick." She walked out the room slamming the door behind her, "how could he?" she thought to herself, "all this time he pretended to be my friend," Aria walked pass a few of other girl's gossiping, "Is that her?" one of the girl's whispered, "The Spark..." another whispered, Aria Pretended not to listen, she had no Idea what they were talking about, Aria moved to the cafeteria. Dr.Janson stopped her at the door way "Miss Erudite." he smiled "Can I talk to you?" Aria arched her brow "Sure...." she answered Dr.Janson walked Aria into a room "What do you remember about W.I.C.K.E.D?" he asked "I remember they sent me to the Maze," Aria said "I remember they killed my family," "I remember watching my friend's die." Aria took a deep breath "I remember loosing my Sanity." Aria got up out of the chair, and slung it back, Aria ran out of the room, "CATCH HER!" Janson yelled from the room, she ran back to the room and smiled "We're getting out of here," "Grab your stuff." Glader's raced around the room changing into cargo pant's, combat boots, Military jacket's and scarf's, Aria looked into a mirror as she slipped a Green Military jacket over her grey V-neck, she put her hair in a side-braid, she marched over to the black box, "Minho, give me your knife." "Okay," he said handing it to her, Aria gripped the cold handle firmly and hammered it down on the lock, "I'm trying to cut the lock off this box." She whacked it again and with sweat, tears, and luck the lock popped off. Hesitant, Aria opened the box, in the box sat a folded up black bow, and a metal shiny quiver packed to the rim with different types of arrows, Aria picked one arrow up and examined it "This arrow's an explosive." she smiled, Aria unfolded the black bow and rubbed her hand against it, she held the quiver over her back and walked to the door, "W.I.C.K.E.D could be outside at any moment," she said "Are you guy's ready?" Every Glader in the room held a knife up on the air and cheered "Let's go!" she yelled, Minho and Thomas kicked down the door as the raced into the hallway, "Aria!" Janson yelled "The Maze was one thing, but you kid's won't last a day in the scorch," A bunch of security with guns dressed in SWAT uniforms walked with Janson, Aria stepped back into a dark room as the door above her closed "I rather die out there then live the rest of my life here," raising her bow Aria gripped an arrow "You're gonna burn too," Aria released the arrow as the door shut closed, she turned and ran to the flat trans, already standing there was a boy, Aris. "What are you dong here?" Aria asked as she flung her back pack over her shoulder and stuffed a few knives, her bow, and quiver inside. "I want out," "The same as you guys." Aria crossed her arm's and stood up, "I packed some food, and extra thing's too." "Aris, and my guys," she said moving to the front of the group "We have to remember," "After we leave this room, our lives change, forever." "Our lives are already changed," Newt grumbled "W.I.C.K.E.D made that damn clear." Aris hook her head in agreement, her finger's trembled as she moved closer to the red button on the wall, A giant gust of wind cleared through under the door, As the chamber opened, Aria stepped outside slowly looking around, at nothing. Everything was destroyed and burned to ash, "So, this is what's left of the world?" She asked herself "what the hell..." Thomas mumbled from behind her, Aria walked out deeper into the lifeless city, "Where are we?" someone asked "The Scorch," Aria grinned, She charged to a hill, and slid down to the bottom, "Come on guys!" she said scanning her surrounding's, "it's safe," One after one, The Glader's surfed down the wave of sand reaching the bottom. "See any Cranks?" Newt bit his lip "Not yet, but they're bound to appear." Aria's skin sizzled in the bright sun, Category:Maze runner Category:Maze Runner Category:Glader Category:Male characters Category:Male Characters Category:Owned By Berglund Category:Female characters Category:Female Characters Category:Female character